Teleportation Trauma
by Kalira69
Summary: Izuna gets it into his head to learn his old rival's best trick. It leads to a very bad day for everyone. (bodyswap)


Written for MadaTobi Week, Day 3: Bodyswap

* * *

Izuna was warm and cosy, with something solid nearby. He rolled in towards it comfortably and vaguely recognised his brother's sleepy mumbles, and the arm that wrapped around him, the ticklish feeling of Madara's hair spilling across his shoulder. He hummed as he snuggled into the embrace.

Madara made a grumbling noise and hugged him tighter, nuzzling his brow. Izuna drifted back to sleep there, resting heavily on his brother's shoulder.

When next he woke, it was to the feeling of his brother's hand sliding down his back. His bare back?

Izuna mumbled and squirmed, drawing a deep breath, then yelped as Madara's hand slid over his ass. Madara stilled. ". . .good morning, love." he said, laughing softly. "Still asleep?" he asked, hand sliding up once more to knead Izuna's back and-

"_Aniki!_" Izuna shrieked, flailing as he tried to kick his brother _who had just pressed himself full against Izuna_ and he had _never ever_ wanted to feel that much of his brother skin on skin much less his _cock_ what the _hell_\- "What the hell!"

Izuna toppled clear out of bed, landing with a painful thump on his back and hips, one leg still caught up on the edge of the mattress. Madara had reached for him but far too late to keep him from falling.

Izuna stared at his leg.

"Tobi? Love, are you all right?" Madara asked, voice soft with concern.

Izuna opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a rush of gibbering syllables as he stared at the blood-red streaks curling up his calf and thicker over his thigh, building into a thick arc towards his hip.

Izuna's eyes slid further even as he tried desperately to think he was- that this was not-

This _couldn't be happening_.

* * *

Madara ran a hand over his lover's side, feeling the familiar smooth stripe of a scar - many years old, almost invisible to the eye - from Izuna's blade across his ribs. Tobirama hummed lazily and pressed a little closer, head tucked down on his shoulder.

It wasn't how Tobirama usually curled into him, but it was always nice when he did - not that Madara minded any way his lover chose to be close. He stroked Tobirama's back, wandering lower on the second pass, then lower again as Tobirama began to arch against him, drawing a deep breath. Madara followed the course to smooth over Tobirama's ass, squeezing lightly, playful.

Tobirama let out a sharp cry of surprise, and Madara stilled, then laughed. It was _very_ unusual for Tobirama to be so foggy in the mornings, even when he felt lazy and might let himself be coaxed into lingering in bed - sometimes for hours.

"Good morning, love." Madara said gently, trying to smother his amusement. It went poorly. "Still asleep?" he teased, letting his hand slide back up and stroking, then kneading at Tobirama's tense back, moving closer and rolling his hips, letting the feel of him draw Tobirama to proper wakefulness.

He was warm and solid in Madara's arms, and Madara's hard cock pressed smoothly in against the slight slope of his waist.

Tobirama let out a high-pitched cry the likes of which Madara had never really heard from him, lashing out and tumbling clear out of Madara's arms, leaving him with a throbbing patch on one thigh. "What the hell!" Tobirama demanded an instant before he slid backwards over the edge of the bed, wriggling away from Madara's outstretched hand. He had been _trying_ to prevent that.

Madara moved closer to the edge of the bed himself, looking down at Tobirama sprawled on the floor, one foot caught at the edge of the mattress and the other leg splayed out.

"Tobi?" Madara called, concerned. Tobirama was just staring at his own leg, eyes wide, looking a little shocky. "Love? . . .are you all right?"

Tobirama opened his mouth, then closed it. He fidgeted, tipping his head down. He babbled out something worryingly nonsensical as he looked at his thigh, then down into his own lap.

Madara jumped, tensing, as Tobirama _screamed_, eyes fixed on his cock.

"Tobi!" Madara threw aside the blankets and slid out of bed, kneeling by his lover. "Love, what's _wrong_?" He extended his senses, resting a hand on Tobirama's shoulder, but he both looked and _felt_ unharmed. His chakra was a mess but he was screaming and thrashing, he was _upset_ \- more than - that was really no surprise.

"Get off, get off, get off, don't _touch me_!" Tobirama yelped, scrambling sideways, slapping Madara's arm aside.

Madara recoiled, hurt and even more worried. Tobirama closed off sometimes when he was hurting or upset, but not like _this_. If Madara could get close Tobirama always welcomed touch, as long as it wasn't too pushy or demanding.

"All right, I won't." Madara said, pulling back and sitting against the bed, watching his lover. "Tobi, I- I don't understand, what's _wrong_, love?" he asked, upset.

"Don't- Don't call me that." Tobirama said, face twisting, and Madara's chest hurt.

"Tobi-" Madara broke off as- "_Izuna?_ What the fuck?" he demanded, drawing one leg up to rise and then freezing. _How_ had Izuna just . . . _appeared_ in his bedroom?

"Damn it Izuna!" Izuna yelled, and Madara stared at his brother nervously.

". . .otouto?" Madara said tentatively, and Izuna flinched.

"Oh- Oh, don't call me that, please." Izuna said, and then looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry pet."

Madara jerked back. "Izuna, really-" He froze. ". . .Izuna?" he said, looking between his brother and his lover.

"This is _your_ fault!" Tobirama said petulantly. In a tone that even in his most petty, overtired, or skull-rattled moments Madara had _never_ heard from his lover.

"_My fault?_" Izuna demanded in a low, dangerous tone Izuna had never once used. Madara hadn't thought he was capable of it. "That you were _fucking around_ in my work? That you _stole_ the hiraishin scrolls and, what, decided to use my seals without any idea what you were doing?"

The bottom dropped out of Madara's stomach. "_Tobirama?_" he said, his voice high and thin, staring at his brother's face. Izuna's dark eyes softened, mouth pulling into a distressed little pout that was so very unlike Izuna's own wheedling pout. Madara turned to look at his lover, feeling sick. ". . .otouto?"

"How was I supposed to know it could do _this_?" Tobirama yelped, and then- "Ah- Aniki, I. . . Sorry?" he said, and Madara felt even sicker. He reached up clumsily, dragging the blanket down off the bed and halfway over himself. "I have seen _more than enough_ already." he said, and the disgusted look on Tobirama's face hurt even _knowing_-

"How were you supposed to know _anything_ about what it could do when you just took my notes with no instruction! No supervision! No _clue_!" Izuna - Tobirama - snapped. "I didn't know it could do this either, because no one has ever before been _stupid_ enough to try and activate my seal and marker while it is _still attached to me_!"

". . .er, what?"

Izuna's body strode across the bedroom, nearly stomping, and threw a yukata at Tobirama's body on the floor. "Cover yourself up." Izuna's body snapped.

"But I don't-"

"Do you think I have too much shame to drag you to my workroom naked?" Izuna's body asked, arching one eyebrow in a very familiar sharp gesture. Madara clutched the blanket against himself and Tobirama's body scrambled into the yukata.

Izuna's body glanced at Madara. "I . . . am sorry for startling you. I'm going to _fix this_," he glared at- at _himself_, then looked back at Madara, "and then I'll be back."

"You know how to fix it?" Tobirama's body asked in a raw, hopeful voice.

"I will _figure it out_, you _disaster_ of an Uchiha." Izuna's body said sharply, seizing Tobirama's arm as he approached and then forming a seal with one hand. They disappeared together, leaving Madara on the floor, clutching his blanket, with the muddled memories of his brother and his lover having. . .

Madara cringed, choking on a distressed wail, and buried himself deeper in the blanket still halfway up on the bed behind him. Izuna. That had been _Izuna_ in _Tobirama's body_ in his _bed_, and Madara had-

_Izuna_ had-

And then _Tobirama_, striding in and-

Madara keened, flushed hotly, face throbbing with the heat of it.

* * *

Tobirama groaned, letting himself fall into bed still in the lounging yukata he had donned after his bath.

He had been lying there for a few minutes, trying to gather the energy - or motivation - to move, at least to a more comfortable position, when the bed shifted. He looked over to see Madara sliding onto the bed slowly, and reached out.

Madara stilled hesitantly, and Tobirama frowned.

"Madara? Pet?" Tobirama pushed himself up with a groan and a wince - undoing the results of Izuna's _disastrous_ experiment with his hiraishin had been exhausting, and his body was sore from whatever the hell Izuna had done in it before he got here.

Madara smiled at him, but it was a bit weak. "It's all right, l- Tobi."

Tobirama's frown deepened, and he dropped his hand, curling back in on himself. "It's not all right, you're not yourself at all." he said quietly.

"_You_ weren't yourself." Madara returned instantly, tense.

Tobirama slouched, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "I-" he broke off, breath catching. It had been . . . unsettling, suddenly finding himself _elsewhere_ when he had been in bed with his lover. Asleep, safe, comfortable.

It had been frightening to find himself in Izuna's body.

It had been alarming to realise that Izuna was, most likely, as he was not _there_, in _Tobirama's_ body. Coming here - coming _home_ \- to find the . . . _mess_, Madara alarmed and concerned, himself - _Izuna_ \- shaking and screaming on the floor. . .

"So you don't want to be anywhere near me now?" Tobirama said, and winced. That wasn't-

"Oh. Oh, Tobi, I'm sorry." Madara said, sounding more upset, and Tobirama shook his head even as he looked at his lover again. Madara's dark eyes were clouded. "I didn't mean to. . ."

"It isn't your fault." Tobirama said tightly.

Madara's mouth twisted and he reached out, brushing a hand over Tobirama's bicep. "I shouldn't pull away from you, though. And it isn't yours either."

"Your brother is lucky he didn't get his _neck_ wrung." Tobirama muttered, and Madara snorted.

"Not the first time." Madara said with a wry, slightly sad smile. "I _am_ sorry, love."

Tobirama's breath caught and he met Madara's eyes again. He hesitated, then pushed himself against Madara's shoulder, close to his side. Madara was stiff for a moment, and Tobirama closed his eyes against the sting, but then he slowly curled an arm around Tobirama, shifting to match his embrace, extending the comfortable contact.

Tobirama shuddered and Madara held him closer.

". . .Tobirama?" Madara said softly, and Tobirama laughed, a little wetly, against his neck.

"Yes, it's still me. I don't think Izuna is going to _ever_ try that again . . . and my notes are locked up now." Tobirama said, wincing. He hadn't thought they _needed_ to be, when they were in his lab, which was not easily accessible and _was_ warded. The guardian seals allowed Izuna within, however, and. . .

"I'm sure." Madara held him tighter, and Tobirama cuddled into the comforting embrace, falling reassuringly around him the same way it always had. Being in Izuna's skin had been . . . distinctly uncomfortable.

Tobirama sighed, winding his fingers into Madara's hair, and nudged his face a little closer against Madara's neck. He swayed a little, rubbing Tobirama's back. He knew it had been alarming - more than - for Madara, too, waking up to 'Tobirama' acting incredibly strangely, panicking. . .

They had spoken about it, from both sides, after Tobirama had managed to undo Izuna's _idiotic_ mistake. Tobirama wasn't sure how he would have reacted, in Madara's place, and didn't think it had been much better than his own, if at all.

"Tobi, love." Madara said softly, and Tobirama hummed, lifting his head. "Let's lie down." Madara suggested, leaning in, pausing, then kissing his cheek with a tiny flinch.

It was understandable, but it was . . . upsetting.

Tobirama sighed and nodded, rubbing his nose against Madara's before pulling away to allow them to get in beneath the blanket. Madara put out the lamp as Tobirama lay down. He didn't take off his yukata; not tonight.

Madara returned to his side and opened one arm to him, and Tobirama gratefully curled into him, cuddling up to his side. He smiled when Madara kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, and tugged his lover into a soft kiss when he began to draw away.

Madara relaxed into it immediately, and a bit of the tension making Tobirama's back ache eased.


End file.
